medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Student Council
| image = Student Council.jpg | headquarters = Student Council Office , Hakoniwa Academy | president = Medaka Kurokami | vice-president = Misogi Kumagawa | manga debut = Volume 1, Chapter 1 }} The Student Council is one of Hakoniwa Academy's several student organizations. The members of the Student Council make up the main protagonists of the series Medaka Box. Organization The Student Council of Hakoniwa Academy is composed of five members, a President, a Vice-President, a Treasurer, a Secretary, and a General Affairs Manager. The President is voted into office at the beginning of the academic year by the student body, an event overseen by the Election Administration Committee. Afterwards, the President is expected to select the other four members as soon as their term begins. Failure to do so can be seen as reason for impeachment, though this is very rarely done, even if the President does not immediately fill the other council positions. The Student Council overseers the majority of the daily running of the Academy, from designating club finds to maintaining the school facilities. Since Medaka entered office, a suggestion box has been instituted, which allows students to leave requests for the Student Council to fulfill, anonymously if they so choose. The council will take on any request entered into the box, regardless of whether it applies to a specific individual or the entire Academy. It is one of the General Affairs Manager's duties to maintain the suggestion box, as well as check it daily for new requests. Uniform Members of the Student Council all wear the same uniform as the other students of Hakionwa Academy, though their uniforms are black as opposed to the usual white to signify that the Student Council is meant to serve the student body. Each member wears the armband of their position within the council on their left arm. During the battle to decide which Student Council will take over, Medaka's council, consisting of Medaka and Zenkichi, as well as stand-in members Hitomi, Naze, and Koga, don the “Student Council's Battle Attire Red Model” for the duration of the competition. This uniform consists of a different jacket, predominantly colored red and white. For the General Affairs Manager’s battle, the group also wore scarves. Location The Student Council has their own office within the Academy, complete with three desks and chairs for the members to work at. The first desk is reserved for the President, with the other two desks placed perpendicularly in front of it. The left desk is for the General Affairs Manager and the Secretary, while the right is for the Treasurer, and it can be assumed the Vice-President as well. Since Medaka's inauguration, the room has slowly been filled with flowers, one for each request completed, to the extent that flowers are now being placed in the hallway just outside the Student Council room as well. The flowers are watered and taken care of by Zenkichi. Notable Members Current *President: Medaka Kurokami *Vice President: Misogi Kumagawa *Treasurer: Mogana Kikaijima *Secretary: Kouki Akune *General Affairs Manager: Zenkichi Hitoyoshi Stand-In *Vice-President: Kuudou Hinokage *Treasurer: Hitomi Hitoyoshi *Secretary: Youka Naze *Itami Koga Candidate Student Council After Najimi Ajimu makes herself known to the Student Council, Medaka organizes an attempt to find successors who will be able to continue to stop Ajimu from succeeding at completing the Flask Plan after Medaka and the current Student Council graduate. However, among the many middle school students who appear upon Medaka's summons, only five remaining standing when Kumagawa brutally and bluntly disheartens them with his words. However, unbeknown to the Student Council (except for Medaka and Kumagawa), the five are actually detachments of Ajimu and are completely normal girls. Notable Members Current *Intern: Suishou Kibougaoka *Intern: Ima Takarabe *Intern: Kiki Kikitsu *Intern: Shori Wanizuka *Intern: Tsugiha Yojirou Hinokage's Student Council The Student Council preceding Medaka’s, led by President Kuudou Hinokage. Hinokage acted as Hakoniwa Academy’s Student Council president for two years before turning the position over to Medaka. During his tenure, Hinokage served as the sole member of the Student Council, as the other members were all eventually driven away by the overwhelming power of his Abnormality, Unknown Hero. Notable Members Former *President: Kuudou Hinokage Kumagawa's Student Council After transferring to Hakoniwa Academy, Kumagawa tries to impeach Medaka due to her failure to select a Vice-President. By doing so, he would become the new Student Council President himself, and he could place his own Student Council into power, a group composed completely of Minuses. Though Kumagawa initially appears as the new President and is undoubtedly the group’s leader, when the competition to decide which Student Council will take over begins, he participates in the General Affairs Manager’s battle. He claims the position of President means nothing to him, as he is only interested in seeing his own plans come to fruition. Notable Members Current *President: Hansode Shiranui *Vice-President: Gagamaru Chougasaki *Treasurer: Mukae Emukae *Secretary: Shibuki Shibushi *General Affairs Manager: Misogi Kumagawa Middle School Student Council Seen only in flashbacks, Kumagawa led the Student Council in middle school. Sometime during this year, Medaka reformed Akune, the "Destroyer," which led to conflict with Kumagawa. The President's approval rating dropped to 0%, but he was able to bring it back up with the help of Ajimu, his Vice-President and love interest. However, Kumagawa ripped off Ajimu's face in order to test how much he truly loved her, which resulted in Medaka accessing her War God Mode for the first time to beat Kumagawa until he finally resigned and left the school. Notable Members *President: Misogi Kumagawa *Vice-President: Najimi Ajimu *Treasurer: Unknown *Secretary: Kouki Akune *General Affairs Manager: Unknown Category:Academy